A little problem
by LucianHarding89
Summary: Aria wakes up with a little problem. Can her sexy english teacher/ boyfriend Ezra Fitz help her?


**Arias POV**

It's Tuesday morning and I just woke up from my alarm clock. The sun is shining in my face through my window, guess I forgot to pull my curtains back over it. I reluctantly tried to get out of bed but I am unable to due to the excruciating pain between my legs. I instantly move my hand under my pink lace lingerie to my clit and run it feirously. I climax and as soon as I come down from my high the pain returns. "Fuck." I mutter under my breath. By now I have twenty minutes to get to school so I get out of bed, throw on a black dress with a flowing skirt bottom and fitted top, put on my black four inch stilettos, brush my teeth, do my hair and makeup and walk to the door. Before I could go my mom stops me, "Aria, honey, you haven't had breakfast." "I'll eat at school." "Ok have a good day." "Will do. Wait don't you have class today?" "Only seventh I have a doctors appointment." "Oh ok. Have a good day, love you!" And with that I walk out of the door, well more like wobbled due to that problem between my legs. My first and fifth class of the days with Mr.Fitz aka my sext boyfriend Ezra. I got in his class and took out my book and supply's.

 **Ezra's POV**

I was discussing the next few chapters of the book with my class and I noticed Aria being, I don't really know how to describe it... distracted... frustrated? That's when I see it. She's grinding her hips in her seat and her hand is in her panties. She's trying to get herself off in the middle of my class! But damn does she look hot doing it. I accidentally let a groan slip from deep in my throat, turning all attention to me. I try to brush it off as slim and it seems to work. I look at Aria face and she's biting her lip while her eyes are clinched shut. Luckily the bell goes off in that second and all the students rush out, well accept for Aria of course. Once all of the students are out and I closed the doors Aria let's out a loud moan. Talk about saved by the bell she just orgasmed in her seat! I rush over to her desk and take her free hand in mine. "Are you ok honey?" I ask with worry. "Y-yeah I just need a minute." "Aria what's wrong? You've never done this before." "I need you, Ezra" she pants desperately out of breath. "Ok, princess, tell your mom that you aren't feeling well and you are going home. I'll tell principal Hacket I had a family emergency and had to go home. I'll take care of you there ok?" "I can't my mom is at home until her appointment today." "Ok then tell her you need to go use the Hollis photo lab. Your dad is still in Saraycuse, right?" "Yeah, yeah ok." "Ok I love you." I say and kiss her head. She calls her mom and then I go tell principal Hacket that I have a family emergency. Technically that isn't a lie. Aria is my family and she is in an emergency, it may be a sexual emergency but still. After that's done I get in my car and speed to apartment '3B' where Aria should already be. I raced up the stairs, got my key out and went into my apartment. Aria was already naked with her finger on her clit rubbing it furiously and her other hand kneeding her breast. God she's so sexy. I made my way over to the bed removing cloths on the way until I was completely naked and lying with my head in between Aria's thighs. Aria removes her hand from her pussy and breast and puts them in my hair. I do one long stroke of my young from her core to the top of her clit making her moan. "Mmm... E-Ezra... K-keep going." She pants in desperation. I take both of her legs and put them on my shoulders. I forcefully thrust three fingers deep inside her core and begin thrusting in and out of her. I take her clit in my mouth and begin sucking, nibbling, licking and kissing it. "Mmm... Ezraaa." She moans in pleasure. God her moans are so sexy. "E- Ezra... I think I'm g-gonna c- cum!" And with that she cums on my fingers. I remove my fingers from her cum filled core and knowing she's watching, I stick them in my mouth to suck them clean of her juices. After I've done that I run my fingers through her still dripping folds and stick them in her mouth. She starts sucking my fingers as if it were a blow job making me all the more turned-on. Once she's released my fingers with a little 'pop' and I shift positions so I am looking into her lust-filled eyes. "You are so beautiful, princess. I love you Aria Marie Montgomery." "I love you too Ezra Michael Fitz. By the way have I ever told you I love it when you call me princess?" "No you haven't." "Well I do, very much." And with that I lean down to passionately kiss her sweet, heart shaped lips.

 **Aria's POV**

Me and Ezra just pulled away from our sweet kiss due to needing oxygen. I was smiling ear to ear as he was showing that handsom boyish grin that always makes me weak at the knees. I allowed my hand to slip down his very toned chest to grope his very erect member. I align it with my entrance and he slowly pushes into me, inch by inch. Once he was fully seethed inside of me to the hilt and sat there for a minute to allowing me to adjust to his size. No matter how many times we have sex he is always big. He's never too big but just right. Once we've sat for a minute he begins thrusting in and out of me. Slow at first but he soon speeds up his pace until he is full out pounding into me. God he feels amazing! "Oh god I think I'm gonna-" in the middle of my sentence Ezra bit down on my sweet spot just below my left ear and began vigorously sucking on it throwing me over the edge. "EZRAA!" Whist I'm coming down from my high Ezra dosent stop his movements in fact he speeds up making my fifth orgasm of the day rapidly approaching. The way he is speeding up his thrust is telling me that he's about to cum as well. Everytime we have sex without a condom like now he always pulls out before he cums. Right as he was pulling out I halt his movements. "Don't stop." I pant. "Aria, I can not get you pregnant and I know you are not on the pill." "I don't care. Cum in me. I trust you completely." "Are you sure Aria?" "Yes." And with that he speeds up his thrust even faster and fills me up with his hot cum me right behind him. "God that was amazing Ezra." I praise him. He collapses on my breast and kisses them. "I love you princess." "I love you too." And with that he shifts positions so I am on my back and he is beside me with his face in my chest and arms around my waist occasionally pecking my breast with kisses. "I want you to know that whatever happens I am always here for you." He assurs me. "I know. I love you so much Ezra." "I love you too princess. Goodnight." "Goodnight." And with that we share one last passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep in the love of my life's arms.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys hope you liked it. This was my first one-shot so let me know what you guys think. This is not proofed so sorry if there's mistakes. Hopefully I'll make another one-shot or start a story sometime during the week. Forever and always- kiki**


End file.
